Dark Side of Fate
by Alice Kirisame
Summary: Adrian is a young Scout hailing from San Francisco California. She is sent to 2Fort to fight on the RED Team's side. With the BLU team out to kill the new recruits from RED, how will she survive? Written in Adrian's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Impressions

I sighed and looked out the train window. How much longer until I reached my destination? I had already been on this train for 6 hours, any longer and both my stomach and I would snap. I was never any good with traveling. I had terrible motion sickness. My sketchbook was laying on the seat next to me and my paint brush was sitting at the top of the seats. Finally, the train arrived. It screeched to a halt, sending the paint brush flying backwards hitting a boy in the back of the head.

The boy jumped up and grabbed the brush that was getting paint on his baseball cap. "Oi! Watch it will 'ya? He yelled at me holding the paint brush. I grabbed the brush from him, apologizing to it. The boy grabbed my collar and flung me into the train wall, causing me to drop my sketch book and brush. "'Ya apologize to a freakin' paint brush, but 'ya ain't apologizin' ta me? Jus' who do ya think yer are?"

"I-I'm sorry." I managed to choke out the words as the boy looked at my clothing, a red shirt, brown shorts, grayish-black shoes. "Hold up, 'yer a RED." He shoved me to the floor as I gasped for air. "'Yer lucky I ain't killin' you." I stood up at his comment.

This was the first time I had a good look at the boy. He must of been about 5'7", three inches taller than me. He was wearing a shirt similar to mine only it was blue instead of my red one. A baseball cap was on his head and it was similar to mine. "You're a male version of me..." I muttered. "Wha was that Knucklehead?" He asked, glaring at me. "Nothing..." I half muttered to myself. The Scout grabbed my collar again. "It better have been nothing." He threw me back down.

Now I was pissed. Tossed to the floor by the same guy twice. I didn't like his attitude. I stood up and folded my arms. "What, you got somethin' to say?" The Scout leered at me. I had no other option, he irked me to no end. "Leave me alone!" I yelled into his face causing his eyes to widen. "What're you gonna do if I don't?" He taunted. I grabbed my baseball bat from my bag that was sitting on my back. *thwack!* The Scout yelped in pain and ran his hand under his nose for any blood. Droplets of the scarlet blood fell onto the train floor. "You're dead meat now, pal." The Scout pulled out his own baseball bat and came charging at me. I backed up and ran out of the train as fast as I could.

"Get back here, I only wanna pound ya!" The Scout yelled as he started chasing me across the desert like terrain. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, drinking a Bonk! Atomic Punch. Instantly, I had enough speed to get away, but I wasn't so lucky. Apparently the Scout had used the same idea I had.

If anyone was to look out at the terrain, they would see two blurs, a red one and a blue one. As a matter of a fact, someone had been looking out. An Australian man holding a sniper rifle. "Ah, so our Scout found the RED eh?" He sipped his coffee. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Sun Sets,The Night Creeps

Chapter 2: The Sun Sets, The Night Creeps In

"Get back here you bastard!" The BLU Scout ended up chasing me all the way to 2Fort. I turned around, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I yelled. "Because I was sent to- woah!" The Scout stopped suddenly and I crashed into the fence along the side of the fort and fell. "Ow..." I shook my head to clear it. "Got 'cha now!" The Scout rushed towards me. I couldn't get up in time, but managed to roll out of the way as his bat came crashing down. My ankle on the other hand wasn't so lucky. There was a crack, like something breaking and then there was a scream that came from my mouth.

"Y-you bastard! My ankle..." I held my foot and tried to not let tears spill onto the dirt. "You got what you deserved!" The Scout yelled as he rose his bat again. I put my arms over my head and closed my eyes.

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and blinked. A female Spy was standing behind the Scout with her butterfly knife positioned, ready to back stab. "Aren't you a BLU? You're supposed to be on that side." The Spy pointed to the other fort across the bridge. The Scout turned around so that he was facing the Spy. "Yeah, so what if I am?" He smirked, "What'cha gonna do about it?" The Spy did some sort of signal and a red lazer like dot appeared on the Scout's chest. He looked down.

"OK, ok, I got'cha, 'ya don't have 'ta snipe me." For once, the Scout actually seemed scared. "Now get out of here!" The Spy hissed at the Scout. "A'right, A'right." The Scout started running across the bridge and the Spy threw her knife at him. It missed him and stuck into the wall. The Scout picked up the knife, turned, flipped the two of us off and ran into his base.

"Great, if I didn't have to deal with our own Scouts, I would of given chase." The Spy muttered under her breath. I looked at her with admiration, but then my ankle started throbbing again. I whimpered in pain. The Spy looked down. "Ah, sorry, I forgot about you down there." She apologized. "Don't worry about it, my ankle's only broken." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

The Spy looked at me and folded her arms. "Look Shōnen, at least be grateful that I saved your life." "Shōnen? Let me tell you something, Spy, I am not a boy." I took off my hat and let my shoulder length brown hair flow down. The Spy squatted down next to me. "So you are a girl. I'm sorry for mistaking you." "Eh?" I had never heard a Spy apologize before. Well, until today I never had heard a Spy.

"I'll call the Medic and we'll see what he can do about your ankle." The Spy stood up and faced the RED base and yelled out, "MEDIC!" "Ja, be zere in a sekunde!" A German voice came from the base. The Spy looked at me and held out her hand. I looked confused. "C'mon, I'll help you stand up." She smiled. I wasn't sure if I could trust her just yet, since she was a Spy, but I took her hand and she helped me get to my feet. I put my hat back on my head, covering my hair.

"Well, while the Eisei-hei comes down, I might as well introduce myself. My name's Tori." Tori helped me over to the wall so I could lean against it. "You're Japanese, aren't you?" I asked, looking into Tori's purple eyes. "Hai, yes, I am." I felt like I could tell Tori my name.

"I'm Adrian." I sputtered out my name. "Where are you from?" Tori asked me, looking at the base's doors. "San Francisco." There was a moment of silence and Takano looked at her watch. "Kuso…where is he?" Right when Tori said her last word, the Medic came rushing out of the base. "Zorry about zat." His white lab coat flowed behind him as he ran up to me and Tori . "Zat's wrong, Fräulein?" He looked at Takano and the Spy shook her head. "It's not me, it's this On'nanoko here." The Medic looked at me. "Ah, so zis is our new Spion." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, giving him a more surgeon look. He actually scared me.

I whimpered as the Medic came closer to me. "Von't vorry, I'm a Doktor. Vat's bothering you?" I didn't answer. I was in a state of shock from both the pain from my ankle and the face of the Medic. Tori sighed and told the Medic what was wrong with me. "Ah, so ze Blau Spion broke vour ankle?" I nodded. The Medic pushed his glasses back up after they had slipped. "Verdammt Blau..." "Vell, it van't be helped." The Medic slipped inside the base for a second and came back out with a stretcher. Tori helped me onto it and I laid there wondering what was going to happen to me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Connected

Chapter 3: Connected

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The room I was in was painted white. It had that hospital smell to it. I recalled the events that led me here. Being chased off the train to 2Fort and getting hit by the BLU Scout's baseball bat. I looked at my left leg that was elevated on a few pillows with an ice pack resting on it.

"Vou vere very lucky, Junge." The Medic poked his head out from another cot, scaring me half to death and sending me falling off the bed. The Medic winced as he heard the thud. He got up and helped me back onto the bed. "Thanks, doc." I covered my mouth. Did I just say that like an actual Scout did? The Medic laughed, "vou really are turning into one of vem."

Luckily my ankle wasn't injured that badly, it was lightly fractured. The Medic said I could leave the infirmary if I didn't put any weight on it. Thank god. I was tired of looking at white walls and don't get me started on the smell of the place. As I half walked, half limped to the door, the Medic called out, "Vere, take vis Krücke, it'll velp vith vour valking." He handed me a crutch and went back to cleaning his bonesaw.

I opened the door and was greeted with a hug. "I'm so glad you're OK!" Tori smiled at me. "How's your ankle?" I told her that I could leave and it was lightly fractured. "Great! That means you can attend your first dinner with the rest of the classes!" Tori looked over at the Medic, who looked up from the Bonesaw. "Oh, is eet time vor Essen? Alvight." The Medic stood up and joined Tori and me to the mess hall.

"I'm tellin' 'ya guys! We have a new Scout!" A Fem-Scout was excitedly waving her camera around. When we arrived. "An' I got pictures!" All the other Scouts looked at her. "Aya, give it a rest. No one believes you." A blond Fem-Scout wearing a red dress with a red headband groaned. "Next report will be about you and your tsundre personality, Alice." Aya looked over at Alice and smiled. All the other Scouts laughed. Aya was dressed in a white blouse, a black short skirt with a red Tokin on her head. Alice sighed and turned back to her dinner.

"So those are the other Scouts?" I asked Tori and she nodded. "Over there," Tori pointed to another table, "is where the Spies, my class sits." She wrinkled her nose under her mask. "Though I do wish they'd not smoke during dinner..." The Medic looked around for his class's table. He appeared to have found it and walked towards it, leaving Tori and me standing in the middle of the doorway.

Tori showed me the rest of the tables. The Pyro table was next to the Spy table, the Medic table was near the Heavy table, the Demoman and Soldier tables were next to each other facing the Medic and Heavy tables. The Scout table was set a distance away from all the other tables, but that never stopped the Scouts for being the first ones to get food. Sometimes being the fastest class came in handy.

"Well, I'm going to go join my class, I'll see you later, Adrian!" Tori waved to me and walked to her table. I stood there, blinking, trying to get the noises through my head. Alright, here we go, act normal. I walked over to the Scout table. 


	4. Chapter 4: After Dark

Chapter 4: After Dark

I walked casually over to the table where the Scouts sat. Some of them were chatting about baseball. I saw a Fem-Scout look down at her dinner. She had blond hair, so that must of been Alice. She didn't seem to notice me as I sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"Marisa... where are you?" she muttered under her breath and stabbed her peas with her fork. She missed the pea and it hit me in the face. Ow. I definitely don't want to sit next to, or across from her.

Alice followed the pea with her eyes until they rested on me. "Who are you?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. By this time, Aya, the Fem-Scout with the camera had sat down in her seat.

I laughed. "I guess this tells me I should get some food." I said, referring to the peas. I stood up and grabbed my crutch. I walked over to the buffet and took a plate of food-looked like tonight's food choices was random Asian stuff. I wasn't really a picky eater, but I didn't like spicy foods or bitter foods that much. I grabbed some Japanese food. I knew that if worst came to worst, I could just scrape off the wasabi and ginger.

I came back to the Scout table, holding the plate in my right hand while operating the crutch with my left hand. I put the plate down and went back for a drink. There wasn't any soda left, so I had to go to the fountain machine. I came back and settled myself between Alice and a Scout who had an open book at the table, his plate pushed neatly off to the side.

Alice looked at me then asked her question again, this time a bit louder. "Who are you?"

I looked over at the blond girl and answered. "I'm Adrian, I'm new here and-" I was cut off by a yell from a black haired Fem-Scout.

"AHA! See? I wasn't lying!" Aya waved her camera at me. Everyone looked at me, including the other classes. My face turned red from embarrassment and I tried to cover it by taking a sip of soda.

"'ey, she's kind of sexy," One of the male Scouts nudged another male Scout next to him. He nodded and whispered something into the first Scout's ear. I tried to ignore them, but failed.

A third Scout was listening in on the two's conversation. "What? Wha'did he say?" The third Scout questioned.

"F'get it, Ryne, it wouldn't make sense t'ya, bein' a girl an' all," the first Scout replied with a smirk. That was the trigger for Ryne. The Fem-Scout jumped on the Scout, sending them both to the floor.

"'Ya think it wouldn't make sense ta me? B'cause I'ma girl?" Ryne grabbed the Scout's dog tags, choking him.

"A'right, a'right, I'll tell 'ya, leggo a'ready!" The Scout managed to choke out. Ryne let go of the dog tags and sat back in her seat while the Scout stood up. Ryne folded her arms.

"A'right, Dakota, then tell us, we ain't got all night." Dakota, still on the floor of the mess hall, stood up and announced to the rest of the Scouts,

"Garrett was sayin' that he'd like to bonk the new girl later." The Scouts, apart from Alice looked at me and laughed as I choked on my soda. My face went red as I turned my head away from theseâ€¦ idiots.

"Do ya know what that means?" Alice whispered to me, and I nodded, trying to get the soda out of my nose.

"Well, wha'da say?" Garrett looked pointedly at my chest. I turned a darker shade of red and shrunk into myself.

Alice looked at me and noticed that I was turning redder by the minute. "Garrett, give it a rest. Yer embarrassing her," she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

He laughed, "N'way, this is hilarious!"

Dakota looked at me and tugged on Garrett's sleeve. "I think 'ya should stop, Alice's gettin' pretty pissed..."

Garrett laughed once again, "An' wha' harm can a Tsundere do to me?"

Alice carefully got up out of her seat and walked over to Garrett and precision-bitch slapped him into the Heavies' table.

He rolled over in pain. "Leetle Scoot, you must be more careful." a Heavy gently chastised him and went back to eating his sandvitch.

The Scout didn't respond. A Medic sighed, and got up to assist him.

Alice glared at Garrett. "Don't call me that."

"Yeah, yeah, I geddit."

A Scout snickered and turned to me. "Nah, he don't. Alice usually does that at least twice a week, if not more."

I tried to stifle my laughter. It wouldn't be good to make some enemies the first day here. I jabbed at my dinner with my chopsticks. The Scout next to me looked at my food, which was being mutilated by the chopsticks.

He put his book to the side and turned to face me. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?" He asked in a light Boston accent. Was it that obvious?

"'ey, Niko! About time 'ya joined the convo!" Aya shouted. The Scout-Niko, looked at Aya and didn't reply.

I had the feeling Niko wasn't very social. Either that or he really didn't care what the other Scouts were up to.

"MAGGOTS!" One of the Soldiers yelled, getting out of his seat. "Great, now here comes the Soldier to yell at us." Alice rolled her eyes at Dakota and Garrett. The Soldier never came to our table to yell at us.

"Maggots, we have a battle tomorrow at O-600, time to get some shut-eye! Dismissed!" A second Soldier yelled.

Everyone got out of their seats as I tried to quickly finish my dinner by stabbing it with my chopsticks.

"A'right! Finally a battle!" Ryne happily shouted, frightening a few Pyros. Alice looked at me.

"'Ya gonna fight tomorrow?" She asked, smiling. I had finished my dinner too fast and had the hiccups.

"*hic* I can't. My ankle's broken. *hic* The Medic told me not to put pressure on it." I replied with a few hiccups.

"That sucks!" Alice's smile had turned into a frown.

"'Ya could always ask an Engineer to build a Dispenser for you." Niko spoke, not looking up from his book.

Alice smiled, "Yeah! That'll fix your ankle in no time!" The two Scouts helped me stand up and Alice handed me my crutch. The two of us were almost out the door when we heard a voice behind us.

"Wait!" We turned to see Aya running towards us. "Do you mind if I come along? I want to interview the Engineers. I heard they built new weapons!" Alice looked at Niko, who looked at me.

Alice shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Aya cheered and the four of us walked out into the hallways.

We were a pretty quiet group even though there was a battle tomorrow. Scouts would usually be excited and annoying the other classes as they went throughout the halls. We arrived at a workshop where the Engineers were finishing up last minute weapons and blueprints.

"Need a Dispenser here!" Alice yelled into the room, alerting the Engineers.

One of the Engineers came over to us. "Y'all need a Dispenser? Sorry, but we ain't building them 'till tomorrow."

"But without one, this Scout here won't be able to fight." Aya whined and pointed to me.

The Engineer looked at us. "Sorry, no can do."

Alice looked like she was about ready to jump at the Engineer.

I sighed. "It's OK, I just won't fight tomorrow."

"No! You can't give up! You'll miss the first battle after both teams got new people!" Niko yelled.

Alice, Aya and I looked at Niko, shocked to hear him yell.

"Hold on young 'uns." A second Engineer came over to us and put his hand on the first Engineer's shoulder. "Why da y'all need a Dispenser?"

I told the Engineers about the incident and how my ankle got broken.

"Ah see. Very well, I'll build a Dispenser for y'all." My Scout companions looked at the Engineer with smiles on their faces.

It took a bit of time, but the Engineer was able to build a Dispenser. I sat on the work table while the machine healed my ankle. During this time, Aya had wandered over to the rest of the Engineers to interview them. Niko was sitting on a stool reading his book while Alice was talking to the first Engineer about something that I couldn't make out. All I heard was "Moving on its own with out strings."

The Dispenser made a tiny beep as it had finished its job. The second Engineer we encountered came over and pressed the off switch on the machine.

"Welp, try 'ta walk." He suggested and I jumped to the floor.

I took a step and nearly fell over, luckily the Engineer caught me.

"Ya alright there?" Aya glanced over at me.

"Yup. Just not used to putting my weight on this leg." I shrugged and the Engineer set me back on my feet.

"Y'all should git to your rooms, it's gitting late." The first Engineer spoke up as Niko put a mark in his book.

Alice glanced up at a clock that was on one of the walls of the workshop. "Jeez, it is getting late, and I still have to take a shower." She walked towards the door.

"I'll go with you, I need a shower too." Aya had finished her interviewing and joined Alice.

That just left me and Niko in the workshop with the Engineers. Niko quickly muttered something about needing to go to bed and ran out the door. He spun to face me and smiled warmly, "I'm glad yer ankle's better. I'll see you tomorrow."

I blushed. I never knew Scouts could be so nice. I stood with my back to the workshop and didn't notice the Engineer tap on my shoulder until he spoke.

"Ah, so ya like him?" I felt my face grow hot as I slowly turned around.

"N-no! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" The Engie and I both laughed. I was laughing because I was nervous, he was laughing because he knew I was lying.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's a'right if ya do, son, it's not uncommon around here. Just don't let anyone figure it out, it's against the code." He whispered that last part.

"Um... I'm a girl..." I corrected him and he laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that, thought you were a boy."

I sighed, "it's alright, a lot of people seem to think I'm a boy when they first meet me."

We stood in silence for a moment. Then the Engineer seemed to remember something.

"Oh, before I forget again, here, take this." He drew a small watch out from the pocket of his overalls and handed it to me.

I looked at it, puzzled.

"It's a respawn timer. It tells you how long you have until you respawn in case you die in battle." He explained.

"So... if you die in battle... your life doesn't end?" I asked.

"Sort of. Yer dead for a few seconds before you come back to life in the respawn room. You don't respawn during "Sudden Death," so if you're hurt you should immediately call for a Medic or find a Dispenser." The Engie tapped on the Dispenser with his wrench and it turned back into a tool box.

"Sudden Death..." I whispered.

"Well, I think it's about time you hit the hay, Missy, you've got a big day tomorrow." The Engineer pat me on the shoulder.

I nodded and started heading out the door, "Thanks again for the Dispenser, Engineer!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

I was walking down the hall when I saw another person. Not just another person, a Fem-Spy.

"Hey, Adrian." Tori walked over to me. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good" I yawned.

"What are you doing awake? It's almost time for lights out." Tori looked at me rubbing my eyes.

I explained what I was doing.

"I see, by the way, you don't have a room yet do you?"

I shrugged, "guess not."

"Well then, come on, you can stay in my room because you look like you're going to pass out" Tori looked at me as I yawned.

"Thanks."

The two of us walked down a few hallways and I kept stumbling due to my sleepiness.

"We're almost there, Adrian. Adrian?" Tori looked down to see me curled up on the floor of the hallway, sound asleep. Tori sighed and tried to wake me up. "C'mon, Adrian, it's just around the corner."

I yawned and shuffled to my feet. Just a bit further, then I could curl up to sleep. We walked on. My eyelids were starting to close when I crashed into something. My eyes shot open and I fell to the floor.

"hudda, hudda." I looked into the mask of a Pyro.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're saying, Pyro." I stood back up.

"Rww." The Pyro looked down, maybe depressed. It was impossible to tell.

"Right... well, I have to go. Sorry about crashing into you." I waved good bye to the Pyro and hurried down the hallway.

+++ "What happened to you?" Tori asked as I came panting into the room.

"I accidentally crashed into a Pyro on the way here." I replied as I threw off my clothes and pulled on my red nightshirt that came down to my knees. I made sure to put the respawn timer somewhere where I wouldn't lose it. Specifically, next to Tori's and fell asleep in the sleeping bag that was laid out for me. 


	5. Chapter 5: Risked Death?

Chapter 5: Risked Death?

I awoke to the sound of a horn. I growled and turned over, covering my ears with my pillow.

"Adrian. Wake up, it's time to get up." Tori's foot nudged me in the side.

"Ngh... 5 more minutes..." I groaned.

"There won't be any breakfast left if you sleep all day!" Tori poked me with her foot again.

"Ok, Ok, I'm getting up..." I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Wha' time is it?" I glanced up at Tori.

"Four AM." She sat on the edge of her bed as I got up.

"That's way too early! I'm going back to sleep!" I yawned.

"No, you're coming with me for breakfast." Tori grabbed the back of my nightshirt and pulled me out the door.

"I can walk by myself!" I yelled as I was dragged down the hallways.

"Alright then walk." Tori let go of me and I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Are you always this irritable in the mornings?" I muttered under my breath as we arrived at the Mess Hall and went to sit with our classes.

"'Morning guys." Aya yawned as she came to the table.

Half the Scouts nodded while trying to keep their eyes open.  
+++++++++++++ We had decided to get some breakfast after the other classes did. We needed to wake up a bit. We finally went to get food. Breakfast was cereal, French Toast, which the Spies complained about since they were French and the toast was nothing like real French Toast, and a choice of drink. I came back to the Scout table to see everyone already scarfing down their food.

I started eating and looked around as I waited for my mug of tea to cool down. I glanced at a few of the other tables. One of the Pyros had fallen asleep in their bowl of cereal. I giggled at the sight.

"Wa's so funny?" Aya asked me, half- yawning. I pointed to the sleeping Pyro.

Aya laughed and took out her camera.

"You're actually going to take a picture of it?" I asked as I missed a spoonful of cereal.

"Of course! It's hilarious!" The flash went off and Aya spun herself around so she was facing the table.

Something was up. It was too quiet. I glanced to my right. Alice wasn't in her seat. I turned to Niko who was drinking a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Niko, have you seen Alice this morning?" I asked as he put the mug down and turned to me.

"Oh, good morning, Adrian, and no, I haven't seen Alice yet." He looked up at the ceiling and put his pointer finger over his mouth. "She might still be asleep..."

I looked at the clock on the wall. 4:20 AM. "Alice is lucky, she gets to sleep in..." I complained as the Mess Hall doors crashed open.

"Let go o' me, 'ya big brute! I'm awake!" All the classes turned to see a Soldier pulling a blond girl in by the back of her nightgown.

"Maggot, what made you decide to sleep in?" The Soldier asked as he let go of Alice's nightgown.

"None o' 'ya fucking business!" Alice yelled at the Soldier, getting to her feet and walking over to the buffet table to get her breakfast. She got her food and quickly joined the rest of the Scouts, ignoring the 144 eyes that followed her.

Niko exchanged a glance with me and I nodded. "Hey, Alice, what happened?"

Alice forced her spoon into her cereal bowl causing flakes to fly out of the bowl. "I had a nightmare." She whispered. "I kept dreaming about something bad happening to Marisa, like she got killed or somethin'. I couldn't get back to sleep and before I knew it, it was 3 AM." She squeezed the doll she was holding.

I took a closer look. The doll had yellow yarn for hair and was dressed in a witch's clothing. "Wait... is this doll... Marisa?" I asked, finishing off my cereal and starting on my toast.

"Sort of." Alice squeezed the doll. "It was based on her."

I sipped my tea and listened to Alice ramble on and on about how she left her hometown, Gensokyo, and her neighbor, Marisa.

"So basically I was forced to come here." Alice muttered, setting the doll on the table to drink her tea. That was a bad idea.

Dakota thought it would be funny to tease Alice about the doll. He picked the doll up from the table, "Wow, I didn't know girls yer age still played with dolls." Garrett, sitting next to Dakota, laughed.

"Give it back!" Alice yelled, as the male Scout held the doll out of her arm's length.

"Not 'til 'ya 'pologize about what ya did ta Garrett yesterday!" Dakota glared at Alice.

Alice sat back down and folded her arms. "I'm not apologizing for somethin' he deserved!" She yelled back at Dakota.

"Then 'yer not gettin' this back." Dakota smirked.

Alice looked at me, as if to say, "Adrian, help me." I sighed and stood up from my seat.

I don't know what came over me, but all I know was that I must of been pissed. I walked around the table where Dakota was sitting. I tapped on his back, "Hey."

"What'da want?" The Scout turned to face me.

"Give the doll back." I said in a cold voice.

"An' if I don't?" Dakota asked looking into my green eyes. "Ah, whateva! 'Ya won't do anythin', yer wimpier than Alice!" He mocked.

My right fist connected with the Scout's nose. He fell back and hit his head on the table behind him, making a large thud. All the classes cut their conversations and looked over at the Scout table.

Ignoring the stares I got, I looked at Dakota as he sat up, blood running down his face. "That's what will happen." I replied coldly, picking the doll off the floor where Dakota had dropped it. "Oh, and one more thing, don't call me a wimp." I snarled as I walked back to my seat and handed Alice her doll.

"Shit... did I actually punch one of my own teammates?" I thought to myself as I banged my head on the table. "What the hell's wrong with me? I didn't mean to... it just happened."

"Ez eferything alright oferhere?" A Medic was walking over to our table.

I pointed to Dakota, "Can you check if his nose is OK? I don't think I broke it." I muttered not lifting my head from the table.

"Let me see." The Medic examined Dakota's nose. "Ja, you are correct, Fräulein, his nose eez not broken."

"Bhe blood ain't stoppin'" Dakota held a napkin to his nose.

"Well, ja, the Fräulein did break a few blood tissues." The Medic turned to me and Alice, "Leets try not to get into any more fights veeth our teammates, ja?" He smiled.

"Sorry doc..." Both Alice and I replied at the same time.

+++++++ Breakfast ended shortly after that event. It was around 5 AM, this was the time we had to prepare for the upcoming war. I figured I would take a shower since I didn't take one last night. I got my toiletries out of my bag that was in Tori's room and made my way to the locker room.

I was walking out of Tori's room and down a few hallways. Then I bumped into Aya. "Hi! What're you up to?" She greeted me with a smile.

"Oh, I was just going to take a shower since I didn't take one last night." I replied.

"Ah, I see, by the way, if you go into the locker room, you'll see that there's stalls with showers in them. And that's not the best part!" She held up her pointer finger and smiled, "There's also curtains that you can use to block the entrance of the stall. It's strange though, we didn't have them before that Spy and you arrived..." Aya looked up as if she was deep in thought. "Well, I have to go get ready, but I'll see you during the meeting, Adrian!" With that, she ran down the hallway.  
+++++++++ When I arrived at the locker room, no one was around. That was a relief. It would of been extremely awkward if someone had walked in while I was changing out of my night shirt.

I stepped into a shower stall and closed the curtain. At least there were curtains. I wondered when those were added in since they weren't there before I came, according to Aya.

I turned on the water and stuck my face into the shower. "Gah! Cold!" I turned off the water and shook the water off my face. Then it dawned on me. We were at a rocky terrain, there wouldn't be any hot water for the showers.

I growled. I hated cold water, but what choice did I have? It was either take a cold shower or not take one all day and I needed one. So I decided to take a quick shower.  
+++++++++ After rinsing my hair a few times, I turned the water off and grabbed the towel I left hanging over the curtain. I immediately wrapped my body in it and fetched my belongings and made my way back to Tori's room where I could change.  
++++++++++ I came out of the room 15 minutes later, fully dressed. My respawn timer was around my wrist. I checked the time with it. 5:45 AM. I know Aya mentioned something about a meeting, but where was it located?

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallways. I turned the corner and saw a door with the words "Meeting Room" written on it.

I looked at it and face palmed. If I knew it was right there, I wouldn't have to question myself. "Alright, Adrian, here we go." I walked over to the door and pushed it. Nothing happened and I looked at my watch. 5:50 AM, the battle would begin in 10 minutes and I couldn't even get into the stupid meeting room.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING DOOR, OPEN!" I yelled, throwing all my weight at the door, in attempt to get it open. Instantly the door swung open and I fell face flat on the meeting room floor.

I looked up to see a few members of each class look at me. I stood up as one of the Soldiers started barking at me.

"MAGGOT! Why are you so LATE?" The Soldier looked at me and pushed his helmet up so he could look me in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I got lost and-" I was cut off by the same soldier.

"No EXCUSES! Take your SEAT!" He yelled and pointed to an empty seat next to a Sniper. I moved quickly and instantly sat down, my face red with embarrassment.

"Maggots!" The Soldier's voice boomed thorough the room. "As you know, this is a very important battle for RED. We are to capture BLU's intel and bring it back here, do you hear me?" The lead Soldier continued to yell while the other classes nodded. "Dismissed!"

The classes stood up and exited the room. I saw Alice and Niko leave, and tried to wave to them, but they slipped out the door before I got the chance.

I followed a few Pyros until I got to a glass door. It instantly swung open, causing me to jump and accidentally step on the foot of a Sniper.

"Oi, watch where you're going there, Shelia." The Sniper turned to me.

"S-sorry!" I stammered, looking at the Sniper's rifle that was across his back.

"It's fine, I'm a little nervous too, mate, this being the first battle in over a month." The Sniper smiled warmly.

Over a month? Has it been that long since RED got to fight? I thought to myself as a Scout ran past us.

"Watch out 'fer Spies!" He yelled, rushing into the room on the other side of the door.

"Spies..." The Sniper muttered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked the Sniper who looked like he was staring into space.

"Nothing important, Shelia, well, the match is about to start and I have to get ready." He dashed into the room that the Scout had entered.

"That was really weird..." I muttered to myself as I made my way into the room. There was a large white bench and a few supply cabinets. The room itself was painted white. It had that hospital look to it.

"Mph Ryro's m msy!" I heard one Pyro muffle to another. A third Pyro was listening in on the two and face palmed.

I made my way over to the bench where a few Heavies were munching on some Sandviches.

"Mission begins in thirty seconds." A woman's voice called out over the intercom when I sat down.

"Outta the way, I'm moving this!" An Engineer carrying a red toolbox passed by me and walked out the door. A few other Engineers did the same and a few Snipers followed them.

I watched them and didn't pay attention when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Gack!" I jumped in my seat and turned to see Alice sitting next to me.

"Hey. How's it going?" I asked the blond girl who was bending over clutching her Marisa doll.

She looked up at me with small tears in her eyes. "Adrian, I'm scared. What if I die? What will happen to Marisa?" Tears started to spill out of Alice's eyes.

I patted her on the back, unable to say anything.

"Mission begins in ten seconds." The announcer's voice rang out once more.

Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mmh, well, I guess I should get my equipment..." She stood up and moved to the supply cabinets where she pulled out a scatter gun, a Sandman, and a few cans of Bonk! She came back over to me.

"Alright, I'm ready..." Alice nodded.

"Mission begins in five... four... three... two... ONE!" A buzzer went off, signaling the start of the battle. 


	6. Chapter 6: Battle! Fight It Out!

Chapter 6: Battle! Fight it Out!

Everyone rushed out of the room as the buzzer sounded. With a brisk nod to me, Alice ran out the door, the end of her red dress flowing out behind her like a Medic's coat. I quickly grabbed my weapons from the supply box and ran out of the room, not taking a second to look behind me.

"Heads up!" A jar with a mysterious yellow liquid(probably urine, or pee for the uneducated) flew over my head and hit a nearby BLU Heavy who was firing his minigun at a RED Sentry gun. The machine beeped and tried to defend itself with its rockets. I quickly looked behind me to see a Sniper pull out his sniper rifle and headshot the Heavy. The Heavy yelped and fell to the ground, bleeding through a hole in his head.

I looked at the dead body of the Heavy and my eyes widened. I had never seen someone die in front of me before. I squatted down in a haystack and hugged my knees shaking, completely scared for my own life. What if that same thing happened to me when I was out on the field fighting BLUs?

"Oi, mate, you alright there?" I heard footsteps approach me and the ruffle of clothes as the Sniper squatted down next to me. "Mate?" the Sniper tapped me on the shoulder and I screamed.

"It's alright, I'm not going ta hurt ya." the Sniper reassured me.

"B-but that Heavy... You killed that Heavy!" I finally managed to sputter out.

"It's fine, mate, he'll respawn in 12 seconds." the Sniper stood up and held out his hand.

"How do you know that?" I asked, taking his hand and used it to help me up.

"Look at your watch." The Sniper held up his wrist where the number 12 was blinking in red. I looked at my own watch. It was also blinking red.

"Ya see, when someone dies, the timer counts down and when it reaches zero, we respawn and arrive back here." The Sniper pointed to the room that I had just left. "It's the Respawn Room and -ARG!" The Sniper was cut off by a yell as his back was pierced by a knife. He fell forward with the knife imbedded in his back, blood staining his vest. I yelped and looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Spy." The Sniper coughed out bits of blood. "He's re-cloaked himself, get out of here before he gets you!" He pointed to the side of the fort as his eyes closed.

"NO! Don't die, Mr. Snipes!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. I then felt something tear through the arm of my shirt. I looked on the floor to see a bullet attached to the piece of cloth that was torn from my shirt. My eyes widened in panic as I turned around and ran towards the area that the Sniper had pointed to, leaving the Sniper's dead body behind me.

"SPY SAPPIN' MY SENTRY!" I heard an Engineer yell as I dropped down from the grate that separated the upper level of our fort from the bottom. I wheeled around and saw the sentry gun that had an electronic gadget on the top of it. Bits of electric sparks were coming off of the machine. The Engineer quickly ran over and whacked the sapper on its side with his wrench. The sapper flew off the sentry gun and hit the wall where it burst into pieces.

"Got rid of the sapper!" The Engineer laughed and slapped his knee. I smiled, but the smile quickly faded when I saw a blue blur appear behind the Engineer. There stood the BLU Spy, dressed in a blue suit, holding a knife to the Engineer's back.

The Spy smiled wickedly and was about to push the knife into the Engineer's back, and before I knew it, I rushed forward, with my Force a Nature scatter gun in my hands.

"Watch out!" I yelled, darting to the side of the Spy, pulling the trigger on my gun. There was a gunshot and a scream from the Spy as he fell sideways and lay dead, his blue suit's chest stained with the scarlet blood.

The Engineer turned to me. "Nice shot, pardner." He complimented and looked down at the corpse of the Spy. I blinked a few times, unable to shake the feeling that I had killed another person.

The Engineer saw my expression. "Don't worry pardner, he'll respawn." I sighed with relief. "Welp, you best be heading off to capture the BLU intel, we're losin' precious time." The Engineer gave me a gentle push.

"Right! See ya, Hard Hat!" I giggled hysterically and ran off, stumbling slightly.

The Engineer watched me dart around the corner and smiled, "There's potential in that young un." He went back to fixing his Sentry gun.

Now that I had that huge weight of guilt off my shoulders of killing that BLU Spy, I ran twice as fast, smiling, humming to myself. That is, until I ran out of the base doors. Beep. Beep. BOOM! My decapitated head was thrown back into the base, followed closely by my torso, blood staining the walls.

12 seconds later, I respawned. I hit the floor of the respawn room, gasping for air. I coughed out a bit of blood as the words "Sticky Bomb Death" flashed on my respawn watch. Is this what it felt like to die? Dying iwas/i painful. I got to my feet as a second person hit the floor next to me.

"Ow!" The Scout yelped in his Boston accent as his body collapsed under his weight.

I looked at the boy and gasped. "Niko?"

Niko got up onto his feet, his brown eyes were looking into my green eyes. "Adrian? Did the Sentry get you too?" He asked, running a hand over his head, apparently looking for his baseball cap.

I shook my head, "Sticky bombs got me as soon as I got out of the base." I looked away from his eyes, my face turning red.

This was the first time Niko and I had eye contact and the first time I had seen him without his baseball cap. His black hair was down to his back, but in the light, it would look almost a dark brown. It was if someone had poured dark chocolate over his head.

I felt my face grow hotter and took off my own baseball cap to fan my face. Niko looked at my neck length brown hair as I shook my head.

"Cute..." He muttered, not taking his eyes off of me as I put my cap back on my head.

"Hm? What is?" I had overheard Niko's muttering and straightened out my dog tags.

"Nothing really." Niko looked away, rubbing the back of his head, blushing.

We stood in silence for a few moments until it dawned on us that we were in the middle of a mission.

"Crap! The intel!" we both yelled in unison and sprinted out of the respawn room.

I had just about reached the front doors of the base when Niko pulled me aside, at the same time an arrow flew past my right ear and stuck into the wall.

"Woah... that was really close..." I gasped and put my hand over my heart trying to quiet it down.

"Almost lost you there for a second, Adrian." Niko peered out the left door and ducked back in as a second arrow flew right by him and stuck into the wall.

"Dammit, they know we're attempting to come out this way..." Niko bit his thumb.

"So what do we do?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"We go another way, c'mon." Niko grabbed my hand and pulled me along the edge of the wall until we reached a staircase that led down into the sewers of 2Fort.

Niko led the way down the stairs, still clutching my hand.

"We normally don't go this way to capture BLU's intelligence because their Engineers will usually build Sentry guns and Dispensers down here." Niko explained, but stopped abruptly, causing me to crash into him.

"What is it, Ni-" I was quickly silenced by a hand over my mouth.

Niko spun around instantly to see a hand covering my mouth. He pulled out his scatter gun and glared at the person hidden in the shadows.

"Show yourself and give up." He snarled, his scatter gun in position.

"Niko? Is that you? I thought you two were BLUs." a feminine voice with a bit of a Japanese accent spoke out from the shadows.

"Alice? Is that you?" Niko asked as a blond figure stepped out.

"Of course it is!" The blond girl rolled her eyes at Niko. "What, did ya think I was a Spy?" Both Niko and I nodded.

Alice laughed and changed the subject, "Well c'mon! The intel won't capture itself!" She smiled and adjusted her bag.

Niko and I looked at each other and nodded and the three of us ran through the RED base sewers.

We were dashing through the sewer when Alice poked my back.

"Hey, Adrian?"

"Yeah?" I answered, looking over my shoulder at Alice.

"I was wondering, do you like Niko or something?" The blond Fem-Scout whispered to me.

"What? W-what makes you say that?" I stuttered, trying to act natural.

Alice looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Adrian, there's something going on between you two, and I'm gonna find out what it is.

I laughed nervously, "You've been hanging out with Aya too much, haven't you?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Adrian. I'm not joking. You two have a relationship."

"U-uh, no we don't." I laughed, causing Alice to sigh.

"If you don't, then why are you still holding Niko's hand?"

"Eh?" I looked at my hand that was clutching Niko's hand. I let go immediately and hit myself in the face.

Alice laughed, "That's karma for ya."

I didn't speak to her for the rest of our sewer journey.

When we finally reached the end of the sewer, Niko spoke up.

"Hey, have you two ever heard of the legend of the TentaSpy?" He asked us, wading into the pool of water that connected RED's sewer to BLU's.

"The TentaSpy legend?" Alice and I asked at the same time and followed Niko into the water.

"Yeah, somewhere in the sewers there lives a Spy-like creature with eight tentacles, like an octopus." Niko explained.

"TentaSpy, huh..." Alice walked forward and almost tripped over the corpse of a BLU Engineer.

"Was someone else down here before us?" I asked to myself, spotting the corpse and stepping over it.

Niko and Alice had a hard time catching up to me. Alice had the hardest time since she was attempting to wade into the water in her dress.

The three of us finally reached BLU's sewers.

"Remind me to dry this properly when we're done fighting." Alice said, wringing the bottom of her red dress out.

"We're all gonna need showers after this." Niko nodded and put his black hair up into a ponytail.

I started reminiscing about when I had long hair(like Niko)and didn't notice the wall that I had just smacked into.

"Yo! 2Fort to Adrian, do ya read?" Alice yelled at me.

My attention returned to my surroundings. "Huh? What?" I asked, completely clueless.

"You walked into that wall and just stood there for a few moments." Niko looked at me and my face turned red from embarrassment.

"S-sorry! I space out from time to time!" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

All three of us laughed, but stopped when we heard a gun shot and a feminine Boston accent.

"Fucking Bastard! Jus' wait 'till I respawn! You'll be sorry!"

Alice, Niko and I looked at each other and quickly ran up the stairs leading into BLU's base.

We arrived to witness a scene with a RED Fem-Scout laying on the floor of the base, a hole through her chest, blood was splattered against the walls of the base and a pool of blood surrounded the red haired girl's body. Her baseball cap was several feet away from her. A BLU Scout was standing over her, leering.

"What, yer plannin' on respawnin'" The BLU Scout threw back his head and laughed.

"Of course I'm plannin' on respawnin'!" The RED Scout yelled at her BLU counterpart, but then quickly glanced at her wrist.

"The fuck? Where's my watch?" The Fem-Scout's grey eyes instantly turned to a panicked expression.

The BLU Scout laughed again and held up a small watch. "Wha, you mean this thing?"

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" The RED Fem-Scout yelled, clutching her chest where her wound was.

"I can't take this..." Alice whispered to me, "I have to do something..." She tried to step forward, but Niko held her back.

"We can't afford to lose you, Alice."

Alice glared at Niko. "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do? Stand here? Ryne will die if we don't get her watch back!"

I looked back at Ryne, still bleeding on the floor of BLU's base, her eyes almost closing. I then saw it. A red blur and a small object fall onto Ryne's chest. Ryne's eyes closed as a light surrounded her body.

"Thank you, Dakota. .." she whispered as her body disappeared from the floor.

The three of us blinked as Ryne's body transported away. Our attention returned to the fight between the BLU Scout and our RED Scout, Dakota.

"Why would ya do that? Throw your own watch to save that girl's life?" The BLU Scout yelled, dodging a flying baseball from Dakota's bat.

"That would be none of yer business." Dakota narrowed his eyes and pulled out his scatter gun.

"Fine, if tha's how ya wanna play." The BLU Scout pulled out his scatter gun as well.

The two Scouts ran towards each other, eyes blazing. I wanted to step in and help Dakota, but I had my own mission.

"C'mon, let's go get the intel." I turned to Alice and Niko.

"But what about Dakota?" Alice asked, looking at the Scout fight.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Niko replied as he dashed off in the opposite direction as us. "He can't be killed that easily."

Alice and I followed Niko through the fort and into the court yard. We stopped to take a breather and looked around.

"No sentries so far. .." Alice muttered as she came back from scouting the area.

"Meaning that they're by the intel," Niko decided.

"So what do we do?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my face with my shirt sleeve.

"Hmm. .." Niko drew a diagram in the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "If there are sentries by the intel, we'll have to approach with caution. You two still have your respawn watches, correct?"

Alice and I nodded.

"OK, so here's what we do. If there's a Sentry, there's bound to be an Engineer hanging around it." Niko drew a circle to indicate the sentry gun and Engineer.

"Now since there's three of us, we can have one of us distract the Engineer while another person takes out the Sentry." Niko drew three Rs. One by the supposed sentry gun, one by the supposed Engineer and one in the hall way.

"Once the Sentry's destroyed, one of us can go for the intel without being shot down." Niko finished, drawing an X through the sentry.

"Sounds good, but who has which job?" I asked, as Alice's eyes lit up.

"I want to distract the sentry gun!" she yelled, throwing her arm up into the air and causing me to jump.

"Alright, then I'll take care of the Engineer." Niko nodded and drew an Al over the sentry and a N by the Engineer.

"That leaves you with the intel, Adrian."

"Great." I muttered.

I wasn't really a fast runner, my talent was in swimming. I wasn't like other Scouts.

"So, Operation A squared N, GO!" Niko yelled and we dashed into the intel room.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Collapsing

Chapter 7: Collapsing

We had arrived in BLU's intel room, heading down the hallway. Each one of us had a certain job. Alice was in charge of disabling the sentry gun. Niko was in charge of taking out the Engineer. As for me, I was to take the intel.

Our ears pricked up as we heard the distant beeping of the sentry gun. "Looks like I'm up!" With a quick wave, Alice ran down the hall and around the corner.

"Erecting a dispenser!" Niko and I heard the BLU Engineer's voice.

"Alright, I'm off." Niko smiled and turned the corner.

I sighed. Why was I stuck with the deadliest job? I spun around the corner to see a untouchable Alice holding Bonk Atomic Punch.

"C'mon you stupid piece of metal! Jus' try ta hit me! Hahahahaha!" The sentry beeped as its rockets missed Alice. I had to jump to the side to avoid being hit.

"My Sentry!" The BLU Engineer came running over to the piece of machinery to try to fix it(aka 'whack it with his wrench'), but Niko fired his scatter gun into the Engineer's back. The Engineer spun around and glared at Niko.

"C'mon, fight me!" Niko grinned evilly and charged forward. The Engineer waited until Niko was at least in front of him, then he smacked Niko on the head with his wrench.

"Ow!" Niko jumped back in surprise as dark, crimson blood poured out of the wound on his head.

Niko was hurt, Alice was now slowing down from the crash from the Bonk, it was up to me to finish the plan.

Drinking my own Bonk, I charged into the intel room. Alice looked up and nodded. Niko warily looked around and put his hand on his head. He probably had a concussion. My hands reached the intel suitcase... and I was hit by a bullet in the arm.

I yelled in pain and grabbed for the suitcase. My hand reached around the handle and I pulled it effortlessly off the table.

"We have taken the enemy intelligence." The announcer's voice spoke over the intercom. Alice ran over to my side.

"Are you OK? Adrian, how's your arm?" she asked as I turned around, trying to hide my tears of pain.

"It's fine." I lied and ran out of the intel room, the blood from my arm falling onto the floor.

Tears of pain clouded my eyes as I ran directly for the courtyard of BLU's base. I couldn't see where I was going and crashed straight into a BLU Heavy eating a sandvitch. He spun around and glared at me.

"Leetle Scout think he go anywhere? Not with Sasha killing you!" He grabbed his gun- Sasha and fired at me.

I let out a high pitched scream as I tried to back up and run away from Sasha and the Heavy. I rounded the corner, as the Heavy ran after me yelling, "Don't run! Is only ham!"

I continued to run. It wasn't the sandvitch I was scared of, it was the mini gun and its owner. I ran straight through the hallways and down the stairs into the sewers, the intel strapped to my back.

*wham* I felt something hit my front, which made me fall onto my back. I looked up to see a shadow a few feet away from me. I stood up and cautiously walked forward, pulling my scatter gun out.

"Ow, ow ow..." the figure complained as I drew closer. I gasped. A baseball cap sat on the young boy's head, his clothes were a red shirt and a pair of gray pants. This... This Scout was iDakota./i

"Dakota?" I asked, holding out my hand for him.

"Whatta 'ya want?" he growled, but took my hand as I pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my scatter gun back into my bag.

"I was gonna go after the intel, but someone else had already gotten to it." Dakota growled, looking at my back.

"Well excuse me, I was just doin' my job." I growled back at Dakota, who didn't really seem to care. God, this Scout was really testing my patience. I would of sent him back to the respawn room if he wasn't on the same team as me.

"I'll take the intel from here." Dakota somehow had gotten behind me and was unclipping the briefcase from my back. I felt the weight of the case fall off my back.

"Alright, if you want the BLUs on 'yer ass, take it." I snarled.

I normally don't swear, but if I get irratated enough- well let's just say that you shouldn't get me irratated.

"Oh I will. Au revoir, gosse."

iWhat?/i

I spun around at the same time a knife stabbed my chest instead of my back, causing me to spit up blood. I saw the image of Dakota vanish and its place was a figure dressed in a blue pinstripe suit. The BLU Spy lit a cigarette and laughed.

"Vou should be more wary of Spies, gosse." He cloaked after saying this.

"Where'd you go? Hello?" I yelled in panic as the Spy's laughter filled the sewers.

I felt myself grow dizzy from the blood loss from my wounds and struggled to walk as water splashed around my feet, soaking my shoes and socks. I eventually reached a platform in the middle of the sewers. I pulled myself up the stairs and collapsed against a wall.

"M.. MEDIC!" I yelled, my voice trembling as I put my uninjured arm over my chest. Then I blacked out. 


	8. Chapter 8: Finest Hour

A/N: Hello all, I'm sorry it took me so long to update DSoF, I keep telling myself to update and continue writing, but I never get around to it. I started writing chapter 9 a year ago... Anyways, enjoy Dark Side of Fate chapter 8.

Dark Side of Fate: Chapter 8: Finest Hour

"Frauline Scout, vake up, please."

"Ugh…" With a set of grunted groans, I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I woke up in the infirmary.

"Ah, vou are avake at last."

I looked into the brown eyes of one of RED Team's Medic, holding what looked like a bottle of pain killers.

"Ve veren't sure if you vere going to vake up," The Medic made a mark on the clipboard he was carrying.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Vell, you did have some pretty bad injuries from our battle."

"Huh?" I blinked and tried to remember what had happened when I tried to take BLU's intelligence back to our base.

"If the bullets in vour arm veren't bad enough, that knife vound vould of done you in." The Medic looked at his clipboard.

"If it was so bad, how come I didn't die and respawn?" I asked rubbing my now aching head.

The Medic shook his head, "I do not know the answer to that, Frauline. Perhaps you should talk to herr Engineer.

The Medic pointed to an Engineer who was examining his bandaged arm. He looked up at us and came walking over.

"Howdy, y'all, what can I do for you?" He asked, while looking at my wounds.

"Herr Engineer, the Scout's vanting to know vhy she didn't die and respavn after she got stabbed by a Spy." The Medic explained as he pulled on his glove.

"No good, rotten, dirty Spah…" The Engineer muttered under his breath.

"Vat did you say, herr Engineer?" The Medic questioned.

"Nothing important, Doc." The Engineer then turned to me.

"Scout, can ya hand me yer respawn timer?" He asked and held out his hand.

"I have a name, you know," I mentioned as I slipped off the timer and dropped it into the Engineer's open hand. He didn't seem to have heard what I said. Either that or he was ignoring me.

I leaned back against the pillow of the bed I was resting in with an angry look on my face.

"Stupid adults." I muttered, playing with a strand of hair.

It was silent for a moment, in that all- white room, until the door to the infirmary was pulled open forcefully. With a loud bang, it hit the back wall, startling the Medic, Engineer, and me.

"I'm fine! I don't need to see the Medics!" A fem-Scout was flailing her arms in a desperate attempt to free herself from a Heavy's arms.

The Heavy set the Fem-Scout down on an empty bed next to me and stepped back.

"Hamstring ripped in battle by bullets," the Heavy pointed to the Fem-Scout as the Medic facepalmed.

"Vonderful another Scout patient…" The Medic stepped away from my bed to examine the new patient.

"Name, class, age?" The Medic asked the blond girl.

"Alice Margatroid, Scout, 19." Alice blew back a strand of hair, her green eyes showing panic and pain.

"Doc, am I going to die?" Alice asked, shivering.

"No, vou aren't going to die, Frauline, ve just need to do an operation to remove the bullets in vour leg."

I saw the Medic sigh after he spoke about the operation. I felt dizzy and lay back against the pillows.

"That's not that bad," Alice smiled, "What could go wrong?"

"Vou von't be able to run. Ever again."

The room was silent for a few moments until Alice spoke up, "B-but… I like running…" she looked down at the white bed covers.

"Do vou like dying? I didn't think so."

Alice stared in disbelief at the Medic, "Not be able to run! I'm a freaking Scout!" She started crying.

"Alice…" I turned my head to look at the young girl who was crying into the pillow on the bed.

"Vou von't be useless. Ve vill assign you another class, now, drink this." The Medic passed Alice a cup.

"W-what is this?" Alice sniffed the liquid and turned her head away from it. "It smells disgusting!"

"Just drink it. It'll knock vou out so ve can perform the operation." The Medic calmly put a hand on Alice's arm. "I know vou're scared, Frauline, I vas too avter my first battle.

The Medic lifted up his bangs where a long, thin scar was running across his forehead. Alice screamed at the sight of this.

"W-what h-happened?" I asked, as the Medic let his bangs fall back over his scar.

"It vas perhaps… 1920. RED team was pushing BLU team avay from the control point on Coldfront. I vas ubercharging a Heavy and vasn't paying attention when the Heavy yelled out, "SNIPER!" Next thing I knov, I'm on the ground, blood staining the snow beneath me."

"And the Heavy?" I asked.

"Could not vind herr Heavy's body anyvhere."

There was a dead silence-and then the lights instantly shut off. Alice and I screamed. Alice nearly jumped into the Medic's arms.

"Garsh darnit! I told them to construct away from the circuit board!" The Engineer in the room stood up and left the infirmary, shaking his head. The Medic followed, closing the door behind the Engineer.

"I really don't want to drink this." Alice turned her head towards me.

"I know you don't, but Alice, it's better than having a lame leg." I tried to persuade her to drink the medicine. Alice didn't say anything. She just stared blankly at the medicine cup. The Medic stepped back into the room.

"Vou still haven't taken the medicine, Scout? Everything vill be fine." The Medic applied fresh bandages to the wounds on my chest and arms.

"Are you sure?" Alice looked at the Medic, her blond bangs fell in front of one eye.

"Absolutely. The sooner vou take it, the sooner vee can operate and the sooner vou can move."

With a nod of understanding, Alice pressed the cup to her lips and drank the purple medicine. She coughed a bit.

"God, this stuff tastes terrib-" Alice's eyelids slowly closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

The Medic turned to me. "Vour vounds have stopped bleeding, vou may leave."

"What about Alice?" I asked, climbing out of the infirmary bed I was laying in.

"Her operation vill be tomorrow morning. The medicine vill keep her asleep for three days."

"How much of a chance of survival does she have?" I asked, pulling on my shorts.

"Since ve have to remove the bullet and sew up the muscle she vould have an 80% chance of survival."

"80%?"

"But since the muscle is in her leg, the percent rate increases to 90." The Medic pulled off his red gloves and reached for a new pair.

"Vour friend vas lucky she arrived shortly after the battle. If she vaited any longer, it vould of been too late."

"I see..." I tied my shoes.

"If vou feel any pain, vou can take two of these." The Medic handed me a bottle of pain pills.

"Thank you, Medic." I pocketed the pills and walked out of the infirmary.

"ADRIAN!"

I jumped as I heard someone yell my name. Niko ran down the hallway and crashed into me.

"Ow..." I winced and blinked. The ceiling seemed a lot higher than I remembered.

I looked up to meet the ceiling, but instead met brown eyes. My heart pounded as the owner pushed himself off of me.

"Adrian..." Niko raised one hand and covered his mouth with it. "I am so sorry. I was running too fast... I couldn't stop..."

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm okay...I don't think any of my wounds reopened..." I looked at the bandages around my chest. Niko followed my eyes to my chest.

"What?" I blinked and looked at my chest again, my face turning red. I left my shirt back in the infirmary!

I quickly stood up and dusted my shorts off.

"Uh... so... I'll see you later then!" I ran down the hallway Niko had arrived from, crashed into a wall, backed up, rubbed my head and stepped around the wall, continuing my trot.

"Wait, Adrian! I need to talk to you!" Niko called after me, running to keep up.

I arrived at Tori's room.

"Torii! Are you there?" I knocked on the door.

"What?" The RED Fem-Spy stuck her head out of the doorway.

"Keep it down, Adrian, I don't want my name to be revealed." Tori put a finger to her lips and fully opened the door. I hurried inside.

"What is with you? I've never seen you in this much of a rush." Tori looked at me as I threw on a red shirt.

"Er... nothing, gotta go, bye!" I bolted out the door and almost crashed into a panting Niko.

"You needed to talk to me? What's up?" I asked, smoothing down a strand of hair.

Niko looked around. "We can't talk here, come with me."

Niko took my hand and led me down the hallway. We reached a white door. Niko searched his pants pockets for the key as I leaned against a wall.

"Ok, door's unlocked, let's go." Niko entered the doorway with me in pursuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Side of Fate Chapter 9

Niko pulled me into the room and closed the door behind us. He then hit the light switch. As the lights flickered on, a whirling sound echoed around the room, which caused me to look around. Computer monitors lined the walls and survaliance camera monitors were showing various locations of RED and BLU's bases.

"What is all of this?" I asked, leaning against a wall.

"Camera control room." Niko walked over and looked at a monitor showing an area of BLU's base.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Aha! Found it!" Niko exclaimed, placing his finger on the monitor.

"What?" I yawned.

"My hat."

I nearly tripped. "You had me sneak in here just so you could find your hat? Seriously, Niko, I could be sleeping by now... Where are you going?"

Niko was opening the door to the hallway.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to retrieve my hat."

"Niko.. it's in BLU's base and it's dark out, we'd be walking into enemy territory, I don't think our timers work when we're not in a battle." I explained.

"If you don't want to come, that's fine, I'll retrive it myself." Niko opened the door and stepped out into the dim hallway.

"Niko. Niko, wait, I'm coming with you." I chased Niko down.

"I thought you weren't coming." Niko snarked over his shoulder.

"If you're going to sneak into BLU's base in the dead of night, you better have back up." I sighed. "What if we get killed?"

"We won't if we don't get caught, now quit making so much noise and come on." Niko slowed his pace so I could catch up.

We turned a corner.

"HI NIKO! ADRIAN!" a loud female voice boomed from the wall.

"Fucking hell!" Niko jumped back. "Oh, it's you, Aya."

Aya walked towards us, smiling, holding her camera. "Where are you two going in the middle of the night? Oooh, don't tell me you're going somewhere to make out!"

Both Niko and I turned as red as our shirts.

"W-what the hell are you talking about, Aya?" I shook my head to clear the blush.

"Then where are you going? Huh, huh, huh?" Aya pressured us into telling her.

"We're going to BLU's base to retrieve my hat." Niko's face had cleared.

"Sounds like fun, can I come? I won't be a bother! I swear on the great goddess Kanako!"

Niko and I looked at each other. "Who?"

"Never mind. Can I come? Pleaseeee?" Aya was practically begging at this point.

Niko sighed and turned to me. "What do you think, Adrian?"

"We could use the extra help in case we get ambushed I guess she can tag along."

"Yay! This will be so exciting! I've never snuck into BLU's base before! Can we take the intel-" Niko covered Aya's mouth as one of our Soldiers walked by us, his helmet covering his eyes.

"That was close" I whispered as Niko uncovered Aya's mouth.

"What was that for?! Huh?!" Aya yelled at Niko.

"Will you be quiet, Aya, we don't want to get caught." Niko replied to Aya, shaking his head.

Aya shut up.

After a few moments, we reached our base's exit.

"Can I talk now?" Aya asked. Apparently she couldn't keep quiet for 20 minutes.

"Fine. We're at the base exit anyway," Niko rolled his eyes as the three of us walked out of the base.

As we walked across the bridge to BLU's base, a cold gust of wind blew my hat off my head.

"Oh no. We are not going after TWO hats." I exclaimed as I double jumped to reclaim my hat.

We crossed the bridge, only to find the doors of BLU's base sealed shut.

"Great, now what do we do?" I asked as I leaned against a barrel.

"I have an idea!" Aya smiled and pushed a pair of black, crow like wings out of her back. Niko and I stared at Aya's wings.

"I'm supposed to keep these hidden, but whatever." Aya pushed off the ground and took flight. "I'll be back in five minutes." With that, she flew up to the top of the base.

For the next five minutes, Niko and I tried to keep ourselves from freezing. I threw rocks into the lake under the bridge, while Niko kept watch over the two bases. Finally, there was a screech like gears grinding as the automatic doors slowly opened and Aya waved from inside the base.

Niko and I jogged into BLU's base.

"What took you so long, Aya? Did you go down the chimney?" Niko sarcastically asked, looking at Aya covered in soot.

"Yes actually! How did you know?!" Aya exclaimed, amazed.

"Just a guess."

I face palmed. Why did I decide on letting Bird Brain Aya tag along?

We rounded a few corners and walked down a couple hallways. Then more hallways.

"For Pete's sake, how much further do we have to walk?" I stopped to tie my shoe.

"Just a bit farther, I think." Niko walked on with Aya silently following him, taking pictures with her camera.

"Aya, would you stop that?" Niko glared at the crow-girl.

"But it's so cool in here! It's-"

"Exactly like our base?" I cut Aya off, rolling my eyes.

"You two are ruining everything!" Aya whined.

"No we're not! You're just immature!" I yelled at Aya.

"Both of you shut up, or we're gonna get-"  
A light flashed onto our faces.

"Caught." Niko finished.


End file.
